


Logan's delema

by Evadiva



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadiva/pseuds/Evadiva
Summary: It was 12:57. Virgil walked into the kitchen and got a glass water. He turned around and froze. The glass slipped from his hand and it shattered onto the floor. There in front of him, was Logan. He had wings, huge Raven like, dark blue wings.





	Logan's delema

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this is going to go, so let's just do this!

It was 12:57 am. Virgil walked into the kitchen and got a glass water. He turned around and froze.

The glass slipped from his hand and it shattered onto the floor. There in front of him, was Logan. He had wings, huge Raven like, dark blue wings.

"Virgil! I didn't know you were up. Why are you here?!" Logan said nervously

"Logan, a-are tho-ose w-wings?" Virgil asked terrified

"Kiddos, why are you up? I heard something break from my room." Patton said walking in and rubbing his eyes. He turned on the kitchen's main light and stoped.

"Logan, there is something different about you." Patton said putting hishand to his chin, making it look like he was thinking.

"H-he has w-wings" Virgil said still shocked his mind was racing and his mind went blank.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow morning." Logan said pinching the archway of his nose between his eyes. 

"Ok Love, you kiddos go to bed I'm going to clean up this glass."

"Goodnight" Logan said. He lifted up his wings and flew over the glass. Then when he landed back in to the floor. He went straight to his room

"Goodnight Dad" Virgil said with a small smile.

"Patton smilled and then went to go get the broom.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update this soon, I was just getting super lazy


End file.
